


Into the blue

by Asaliz



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asaliz/pseuds/Asaliz
Summary: “I wish we could have shared more time together.But now it cannot be. My body aches, and I know my end is near.But with that iron monster destroyed and the man who leads it gone, I can finally show you.”Loosha's last moments





	Into the blue

**Author's Note:**

> I took the title from a song.
> 
> Super short story.

I wish we could have shared more time together.

But now it cannot be. My body aches, and I know my end is near.

But with that iron monster destroyed and the man who leads it gone, I can finally show you.

With the last of my strength, I go to the gates. The pain is still bearable, but it hurts with every hit I give to those wooden gates.

You don’t understand, and throw a rock at me, asking me to stop.

 But I can’t. I must break these gates. Behind these doors is the place I wanted to show you.

I couldn’t do it before, but I can’t wait either. I won’t have the strength soon.

I have to ignore my pain.

At last, the gates broke. I hope the water doesn’t hurt the ones who live here. But this was the only way.

I lead you to the entrance, and finally we reach the place where I was born. I’m so glad your new friends understand my purpose, and they can tell you why I brought you here.

I want you to live.

Arianna. Tony. You both have been my family since I lost my parents. You have taken care of me. You feed me when I was too young to find my own food. We played together.

You gave me a name.

“Loosha” I hear you crying. You now know I won’t stay with you.

My sight begins to blur.

I decide to let the water take me and let myself sink.

_Thank you_ , I say. I hope you can understand these words.

I don’t want you to have to deal with the empty carcass I will left behind, like you had to do with your father’s.

I know you will be sad. The three of us shared a lot.

I’m sad to leave you, but there is no other way. I cannot be healed.

But you can, Arianna.

Maybe I will meet my parents. And your father, too. If I do, I will let him know how strong you are. How you take care of each other. How you have made new friends.

You will understand if I do not wish you to join me soon.

While I go deeper into the water, I heard the flute, and even if it sounds different underwater; I recognize the melody I love so much.

A beautiful last gift.

 

Now I feel pain no more.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this.  
> But I was sad when Loosha died.


End file.
